RWBY: Twin Roses
by The Gentleman Dragon Writer
Summary: What if Ruby had a twin brother. What if he was with her every step of the way. This is the story of Snow Rose and hes time in Beacon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys this is a rewrite of my O.G story Twin Rose. But i decided to change it to add some unicity to my Main O.C. Snow. I hope you all like this. Enjoy**_

 _ **Warning: Gravy Does not own RWBY he only own Snow and Snow is not based off another Char Enjoy**_

Snows POV

Great what i need i'm stuck in a room alone with a pissed of huntress thanks to my sister. I swear the only way this night can get any worse is if Yang appears somehow and bring up my baby pictures.

"Sooo care to share how you got into that situation." The huntress stated

"Why are you even asking?You have the whole thing on video and you and your friend came in at the why ask." i replied.

'Well that came off a bit meaner than i meant' i thought

'Dont be mean snowy i don't want to get any more trouble' A voice came into my head

"ITS YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS SITUATION RUBY!" I shouted by accident

"Umm am i interrupting something?" The huntress said

"Sorry i can't help it when im mad. But why are you asking what happened?" I asked

"I like to hear the persons whose involved story, videos only show so much."

"But why me and not my sister?"

"Because i'm in charge of you at the moment and my friend is in charge of Ruby."

"Fine where do want me to start?" I stated giving up

"Start at when you were in the shop and don't leave anything out and describe everything including how you look."

"You can see me and you saw my sis. why do i have to describe what we look like?" I questioned annoyed

"To fuel my imagination." she stated with a weird smile

"Fine i guess ill start to when we were listening to music…..

 _Me and my sister Ruby where in the dust shop and we were listening to music. I was wearing my usual white hooded coat_ _ **(A/N: the hood is exactly like the one in the opening of the first volume)**_ _while, Black long sleeve shirt, Black jeans, and black and white tennis shoes, i had my hood up and had white headphones on. While Ruby had a black and red skirt on black leggings and her usual red hood. She was listening to some song called "This will Be The Day" while i was listening to "Time To Say Goodbye". I heard some noises but decided to ignore them. I was leaning against a wall with my eyes closed when i heard some guy telling me and Ruby to put our hands up but again i just decided to ignore him then i heard him walk up to my sister_

" _Hey kid i told you to put your hand up and your friend can to." the guy stated_

" _Are you robbing us?" she asked_

" _YES!" he stated_

" _Not the best idea dude." i stated_

 _Then my sister kicked him probably to the front of the i heard some guys running up to us and they pointed guns at us they sounded automatic._

"Wait hold on." the huntress stated interrupting my story.

"Yes" i said slightly irritated

'I hate it when someone interrupts and hows thing on your end Ruby' I thought

'Just deal with it and this huntress is just staring at me it weird. At least yours is nice' Ruby thought

'But shes ruuuuude' i thought whining

' Don't whine and think that it give me a headache' Ruby thought

"Hello are you listening?" the huntress stated a bit unnerved

"Sorry just talking to Ruby." i stated a bit ashamed of my self

"O yay that is way you yelled earlier.I been meaning to ask i looked into your records you two claim you can hear each other ?" She stated confused a bit

"Ummm i think my dad said once that my aura and hers are fixed together. He told us that's why we can hear each others thoughts and it more like we talk to each other we don't actually hear each other's thoughts. That would be annoying." I stated

"You mean your aura got fused how? People have tried that for a long time but it killed the 2 people." she stated it looked like she was worried.

"I dont think its fused more like fixed."

"What do you mean?"

"All i know is that we been like this since we were little and that when me and her are close our aura kind of just combines."

"Hmm i'll that. and as i was saying how does a gun sound automatic when 1. your eyes are closed and 2. you have headphones on?" The huntress stated

"Ooo its my semblance. My brain is umm strong then even the normal humans"

"Explain"

"Umm My brain is kinda of in overdrive when i use it so all my senses are amplified. so i can, hear better and farther, i can see more detailed, farther,and i can see stuff like bullets coming at me and get out of the way before they hit, i can smell scents like a dog, and feel stuff like vibrations that are softer than you can feel. oo and my brain works faster so i can think faster than normal." i stated personally i don't like people knowing what my semblance is that why i don't feel it out on the sheets at school for it.

"That sound incredibly powerful you can use that to make sure you never get hurt." she stated in aww

"Umm no i cant. Just because my brain sees it coming doesn't mean i can keep up with the persons attacks." i stated

"Hmm interesting continue the story."

"Ok but first please don't tell anyone about my semblance, i don't like people knowing." I begged. Causing her to sigh

"Very well continue."

"Ok as i was saying…

 _The guns sounded automatic._

" _Don't move" 2 guys shouted_

" _Snow you want them?" Ruby asked_

 _I opened my eyes and took my hood down and put my headphones around my neck turning of my music._

" _No you can have them."I sighed_

 _Ruby knocked they guys back and then jumped out the front window and took out her Crescent Rose. Making all the Guys look at her. There were 7 guys in black and one weird guy who had a bowler hat and a cane. He told all of the men to go get her. I walked up behind them._

" _Ooo 7 guys against one girl that doesn't sound fair. she'll beat you all easy" i stated with a smirk_

" _Get him to." The guy with a cane shouted. i guessed he was the boss_

 _They charged at me some trying to hit me some trying to shoot me. i ended up outside next to my sister_

" _I thought you said i could have them." Ruby stated_

" _I did buuuut this is more exciting than watching." I stated grinning_

 _The guys in black decided to try shooting at us. Ruby sued her speed to move out of the way while i dodged all the bullets and pulled out my scythe that i had on my back. Its a red on like my sisters except its a shotgun. Its called Rusty Rose. My sister took out 4 of the guys and i used my gun to take out the other 3. thats when the boss came out_

" _Well Red, Slick i think we all agree this is an eventful evening but it lacks a bang. Oi know." he said as used his cane as a rocket launcher. luckily my sister used the gun to escape the explosion and i did the same._

 _When the smoke cleared he was gone. Ruby looked and noticed him going up a ladder and asked the old man if we were good to go after him. He said we were. so we went followed him up the ladder and when we got up there he started to escape on a Helicopter then he threw a red dust crystal at us and you know the rest because you were there with mis scary._

"And that is all that happened." I stated a bit tired from speaking

"i know that there was more dialect spoken from the "boss"" The huntress stated

"there was a "end of the line" blah blah stuff but i'm tired of talking so thats what happened happy. Now can i go see my sister now?" i stated a bit irritated

" Very well this way." The huntress stated pointing toward the door

i stood up and finally got a good look at her she had blue eyes, brown hair, and a bit of a cut on her lip. I walked out of the room and literally right next door there was Ruby and that mean looking huntress. I was sat directly next to my sister and then the mean huntress started going on about how dangerous that was and how she would send us home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist. I didn't really cared and i yawned a few times because i was tired. i started listening after she slapped the table which woke me right up.

"But there is someone who want to meet you."the huntress stated.

then Professor Ospin the headmaster of Beacon came in with.

'O MY GOD HE BROUGHT COOKIES' I shouted in my head

'I KNOW' Ruby thought back.

"Ruby and Snow Rose you two have silver eyes." Opin stated confusing me.

'Ooooooo Kkkkkkk' i thought

He then pulled out a video of me and my sister using our mecha-scythes.

"Where did an adorable pair of kids learn to use the most dangerous weapon ever made?" Ospin asked

"Signal." me and my sister said in unison

"And what a pair of kids doing at a school used to train soldiers?" He asked

"We want to become a Hunter and a Huntress." We stated

"You want to hunt monsters." Ospin stated

"Yeah our dad always told us to help people and me and Snowy like to help people so you know." Ruby stated happy

"I see and they taught you to use these weapons?" Ospin asked raising an eyebrow then placed the cookies down

"Hmhm" My sister nodded her head will eating the cookies. I had some to.

"Its just that i've only seen one person use this weapon with that kinda skill. A dusty old Qrow." Ospin stated

"Hmh tha mu onkle kruw." Ruby stated with her mouth full of cookies. i facepalmed at this and Ospin looked at her weird

"What she means to say in english is thats our uncle Qrow" i stated elbowing Ruby making her yelp a bit

"Sorry and we were complete garbage until he took us under his wing now where all hua, huuuuuu." Ruby stated making Karate chops.

" Sooo i see. Do you two know who i am?" Ospin asked

"Your Professor Opsin," Runy started

"You're the headmaster at Beacon." I finished

"Hello" Ospin stated to the both of us

"Nice to meet you." We both said

"You two want to come to my school?"Ospin asked

"More than anything." We both said

Ospin looked at the 2 Huntress behind them the nice one gave a thumbs up while the mean one rolled her eyes.

"Well ok then." Ospin stated getting up but before he could walk out i stopped him

"Umm wait Professor." I stated

"Yes?' Opsin looked at me

"Can i ask you something in private?" I asked looking a bit nervous which never happens

"Ok ladies if you can leave us alone for a moment." Ospin told the Huntresses which started to leave

"Ruby can you give us a moment?" i asked Ruby

"Ok Snowy no problem." Runy stated before walking out

"Ok young man what do you want to say?" Ospin asked

"I need to ask for a favour." i stated

"O and what might that be?"

" I heard about teams being made can you maybe make it so me and Ruby are on a team?"

"Young man that cannot be asked of me because it."

"I need to stay by my sister for more than just personal reasons sir." i stated interrupting him

"OO and what would that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"You heard about our aura being Fixed together right?"

"Yes i have what of it."

"Well it goes more than mental link everything i physically feel she does and vis versa."

"So if you get cut a cut appears on her?"

"No but she would feel the cut there though. i've never told her this and i managed to keep it a secret for a will cause she would be over protective of me and give up being a huntress for me and i don't want that."

"I see."

"So can you get us on the same team?" i asked practically being

"I'll see what i can do but no promises" Ospin stated

"Thank you sir." I stated happy getting up out of my seat and going toward the door and opening the door to see my sister.

"Lets go Snowy." Ruby exclaimed

"You wont stop calling me that will you." I sighed

"Nope." Ruby stated

Great i will have to live with that nickname forever

 **Somewhere in some woods far away**

?POV?

I'm walking through the woods toward a grave that has a rose on it and someones following me great not suspicious.

"Ok come out now i know you're there." i state only my voice is messed and ha a machine sound thanks to this mask i'm wearing. Then someone i've knew well once comes out.

"Who are you and why are you going to my wifes grave.\?" The man said.

"Someone very close to Summer Rose." i stated with a sigh

"You knew my wife." The man stood there shocked for some reason

"Very well." I state before walking behind him so our backs face each other

"Who are you and why are you wearing that masking and cloak?" He asked calmly

"Someone who knew you very well." i state letting my real voice show at the last word

 **3rd Pov**

The man eyes widen and turned around to find no one there.

"That was no they died. was it a ghost?"

 _ **Whew got that off my chest a lot longer than i thought it would be though dang.**_

 _ **Alexia: Starting early on the plot are we?**_

 _ **Ooo come on you can't bother me in every story i wright.**_

 _ **Alexia: You can't tell me what to do dip Sh****_

 _ **Ok ignoring you just so you guys know this will follow the plot of the current RWBY VOL1 &2 then it will be breaking off and doing it own stuff ok bye**_

 _ **Alexia:Ok he's gone so plz review and follow so he will stop being so annoying ok bye idiots**_

 _ **Hey did you just call this people idiots Alex**_

 _ **Alexia:...**_

 _ **Ok what ever by everyone and i hope you like this first ch bye :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Hi everyone whats up this is the last chapter that i have done before now. Again if you have a complaint about my writing skills. Most likely i already know what the problem is. Now if i make a mistake or problem next chapter feel free to tell me. i would appreciate it. Also Big thanks to my friend Ciara or ciarapolish12 for fixing all my grammar stuff. Big thank you. )**_

 _ **Alexia:TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID NOW!**_

 _ **Ok sorry, just stop yelling at me. Hi readers, I made a small mistake last chapter.**_

 _ **Alexia:SMALL ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**_

 _ **Stop, soooo I might have forgot to mention on how Snow looks, I'd like to thank a guy by the name shadowrider for pointing that out to me and I am deeply sorry.**_

 _ **Alexia: AND!**_

 _ **And I'd like to say sorry to Alex here because I kinda blamed her for it, sorry.**_

 _ **Alexia: Fine, but you owe me some Oreos.**_

 _ **Whatever, soo this ch will start a bit weird since I will have to describe Snow, ok? Enjoy!**_

 _ **Also I apologize for the spelling and grammar I'm looking for a beta reader now but no one is responding.**_

 _'Text'_ _ **Conversation between Ruby and Snow through the mind.**_

 _ **Warnings: Dragon does not own any RWBY, he only owns Snow yo.**_

 **Snow's POV**

Well this is actually pretty exciting. I mean I'm not one to show excitement, but I mean Ruby and I are going to Beacon 2 years early is pretty awesome. Ruby and I are walking toward the air carrier that is going to Beacon. We were talking about the normal stuff we talk about food, school, etc. As soon as we entered the carrier I saw something yellow that stopped me dead.

"Oooo no. I forgot about her." I whispered enough for Ruby to hear me.

"Who?" Ruby turned to ask me.

"She's on this trip to."

"Who?"

"Yang." I answered but at that second Yang turned and looked at me. The second she looked at me i knew she probably going to hug strangle me.

 **Yang's POV**

I turned to see two familiar black and red haired twins. One boy with flat black hair and the ends were red ,his hair is kinda in his eyes. His eyes are silver. He wasn't very muscular, he was kind of skinny but he still looked pretty strong. One thing that stood out the most was a very thin scar that went diagonally across his right eyebrow; it wasn't that big but it started at the bottom of his hair and ended at his eyebrow. I immediately ran up to the two siblings and hugged them around there neck tightly. I missed seeing my little brother and sister but I wondered,'Why are they here though?'

 **Snow's POV**

As expected, Yang ran up and squeezed me and Ruby around the neck no less cutting off my air supply.

"Y..yy...aang…. can't..breath...let….go...please." Ruby and I manage to squeeze out.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I haven't seen my little siblings in a while. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you guys going to Signal?" Yang asked us letting go of our necks letting us have air again.

"We…. got …. into… Beacon...early." I stated, gasping for air, which anyone would do if they felt Yang's death hug.

"Really?! Oh, I'm soo happy! I'll being going to school with my favorite siblings." Yang stated excited pulling us into another killer hug.

'Oh come on, I just got some air back. I hate these hugs and she does know we are her ONLY siblings right?' I thought.

'Yeah, but it's filled with love' Ruby thought back.

'HMM I ONLY FEEL PAIN AND DEATH'

"Yang….we….need...air." Ruby muttered. Thankfully, Yang listened and let us go.

"Sorry, but i can't believe you guys got into Beacon early. You'll be the bee's knees." Yang stated.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees. I just want to be a regular girl with regular knees." Ruby stated. She looked a little nervous and sad. She usually never looks like this with a few exceptions.

"You don't want to be the bee's knees. Soooo you'll be the honey knees." I stated, trying to lighten the mood a bit. They just looked at me weird.

"What? It wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked because there giving me the look of 'Really Snow?'.

"You may not have a problem with this ,Snow, but I don't want people thinking I'm special." Ruby stated, still sad. Great I have one job as a brother and I just messed it up.

"But you are special, Ruby, and Snow was just trying to cheer you up." Yang said, giving Ruby a normal hug.

Just then, we heard news on the robbery and it said the main suspect was a guy named Roman Torchwick and it showed a picture of him.

'It's Bowler Hat Boss Man!' I thought in shock since that was the name I gave him and didn't know his real name.

'Really Snow, that's the name you gave him, not Bad Guy' Ruby thought in a way that I knew she was making fun of me. I just let it go since she was in a sad mood.

But then the news switched to the scary huntress. Scaring me.

"AHH! SCARY LADY!" I shouted in surprise making a few people to look at me.

"Who's she and why did she scare Snow so much? Beside the usual fear of older woman." Yang asked Ruby. I glared her for saying that.

"Hello new students, I'm Glynda Goodwitch and I'm a professor here at Beacon Academy." the pic of the scary lady said. I know Glynda is her name but "scary lady" fits much more.

"Oh, but why does she scare Snow so much?" Yang asked Ruby again.

"She yelled at him for being stupid and not listening the other day." Ruby stated informing Yang

'It was on the way to be interrogated as I recall and she scared you to.' I thought.

'Grim doesn't scare you but SHE does?' Ruby thought in a mocking tone.

'She would too if you were me.'

'I just don't get how grown women scare you so much.'

'There EVIL and SCARY, that's how.'

'The nice huntress didn't seem to bother you that much.'

'True.' I thought.

During our whole mind conversation, Ruby and I missed Glynda's introduction and her saying stuff like we are the best of the best or something like that. After that the carrier took off into the sky toward beacon.

While we were taking off, Yang, Ruby, and I were looking out the window at the city below us.

"Look you can see Signal from here. We're not that far from home after all." Ruby stated.

"Beacon's our home now for the three of us, right Snow?" Yang stated toward me at the end.

"Yep! We are all going together. Nothing is going to stand in between us now." I stated cheering everyone up, then I noticed something and got a huge grin on my face.

"Snow, what is it?" Yang asked, knowing the look on my face meant I knew something.

"Ohh, nothing. Just some throw up on your shoe." I stated moving away from her because I knew she would freak out.

"What," Yang stated, looking down ,then she noticed that I was right ,and her eyes widened then she started trying to get it off by putting it on either me or Ruby.

"Gross,gross,gross,gross,gross."She stated, running around going after Ruby.

"No get away from me,get away from me,get away from me,get away from me." Ruby stated running away from Yang as I started laughing. People turned and looked at us three.

After a few more minutes of flying, Yang got the vomit off her shoe.

Afterwards, Ruby, Yang, and I waited for a while to finally get to the plaza; when Ruby started to see other people's weapons and she got a strange look in her eye. I immediately knew what was happening so I grab onto her so she wouldn't chase some poor person down.

"Snowy, let go of me." Ruby pleaded..

"Nope. Not 'till you calm down." I answered.

"But I just want to check out someone's weapon." she pleaded more.

"Nope." I answered again.

"Yeah, why do you freak out so much over some weapons?" Yang asked.

"They're not weapons, they're an extension of ourselves." Ruby answered like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well aren't you happy with your own weapon?" Yang asked and I let go of Ruby knowing once you bring up Crescent Rose, she will calm down.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new weapons it like meeting new people except easier." Ruby answered hugging her scythe.

"Well how are you going to make friends like that." Yang stated

"Why do I need friends when I can just hang out with you and Snowy."Ruby stated

"Well actually…."Yang started and I knew what she was about to do.

"Yang don't you dare.."I started.

"Myfriendareallreadyherebye."Yang stated quickly before going off with some random people leaving me and Ruby in a daze.

"Wait, do we go to our dorms. Do we have dorms. I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby stated falling back on to someone's luggage.

"What are you doing?" Some girl's voice shouted at Ruby and didn't she just say she didn't know what she's doing.

"Umm sorry." Ruby stated.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea on the damage you could have caused!?" The girl in a white dress yelled.

"Ummm" Ruby stated handing over a suitcase

"Give me that. This this purified dust minded directly from the Schnee quarry." The girl stated.

"Umm."

"What, are you stupid, dust. Fire, lightning, ice, energy"

The girl stated making some dust hit Ruby in the face. Ruby started making a familiar face. The last time I saw it, Ruby ruined my birthday cake. She was going to sneeze.

"Umm I would move if I were you." I stated the girl in white.

"And why would I do that?" she responded in a spoiled attitude.

At that moment, Ruby sneezed and lighting, fire,and some ice hit the girl. It was actually pretty funny I started to laugh a bit.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about you stupid dolt and you. You could have warned me sooner you stupid idiot!" She yelled at me and Ruby

"Ok that not nice, there's no harm done so just calm down." I tried to calm this girl down.

"Yeah and I'm really sorry." Ruby stated.

"What are you two doing here; aren't you two a little young to be here. This isn't a day care I'll have you know." She stated like she was high on herself.

.

"Ok Princess, I said sorry." Ruby snapped back.

"It heiress actually." A girl wearing black with a bow walked up with what looked a bottle of dust.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." the girl in black stated.

"Finally some recognition." the girl know as Weiss stated.

'Ohh, so she's rich and spoiled' I thought.

"The same company know for it controversial labor force, and questionable business partners." the girl stated.

"What!? How dare…" Weiss tried to say but couldn't find the words and Ruby started laughing.

Weiss then took the dust from the girl and marched off, and some guys in suit took the briefcases and followed her.

"Well that was interesting." I stated.

"Yeah thank…." Ruby turned to thank the girl but she already walked off.

Ruby then fell on her back ,sad. Then some guy came to see what we were doing.

"Hey I'm Jaune." He stated.

"Hey, I'm Snow and little miss pitch a fit on the ground there is Ruby." I stated.

"Hey, that not nice Snowy." Ruby stated pouting a bit.

"Yay yay." I stated reaching out my hand to help her up. which she took.

"I'm going to go find miss ditch, Ruby, I'll see you later." I stated.

"Ok."

"Try to make some friends Ruby." I stated walking off toward the entrance.

After a while, I noticed people going toward the entrance so I decided to go to where they were going. It looked like an auditorium with a big stage. As soon as I was in I noticed a familiar blond and marched over and hit the back of her head.

"Owww, that hurt Snow." Yang complained.

"Well next time, don't run away from me and Ruby when we DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!" I shouted.

"Sorry" Yang stated then she turned and noticed Ruby in the doorway and called her over.

"Hey Ruby, how's your first day been?" Yang asked.

"Well you ditched me and I exploded, so it's going great." Ruby stated pretty mad.

"Yay, Snow already yelled at me for that and you had a meltdown on your first day?" Yang asked.

"No she really exploded." I answered

"What."

"I exploded in front of the school. First some crappy girl yelled at me for tripping over her luggage and I sneezed. Then I exploded. Then she just kept yelling at me and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby answered. Then I noticed a familiar white haired person behind her.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled which scared Ruby making her jump up onto Yang.

"OH NO! It's happening again." Ruby whined.

"Your lucky we didn't get blown off the cliff." Weiss stated.

"Oh my God; you really exploded" Yang stated.

"It was an accident."

Then Weiss when on about using dust safely and gave Ruby a pamphlet called 'Dust for Dummies'. I just kind of zoned out of it for a while thinking about how my friends from Signal were. When I came back to reality, Opzin was standing on the stage telling everyone that we need to take the first step and knowledge will only take us so far.

'Uggggg, I hate speeches there so boring' I thought.

'Well you should listen to them more and not zone out' Ruby thought.

'Says you, but I made it pretty far in life and I have not listen to a single speech.' I thought.

'Whatever Snow' Ruby thought.

Later that night (Alexia/N: Because the author is lazy and can't think of anything to transition).

I was laying on my sleeping bag next to Ruby who is writing a letter to our friends back at Signal. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it my symbol of a half red rose and a half white rose(A/N: Like Ruby's only it s half white, half red) and black sweatpants with white on the sides going all the way down. I'm laying on my back when Yang appears.

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang stated.

"But with boys that dad would not approve of." Ruby stated.

"I do though." Yang stated.

"Hmm, Ruby, I'm going to sleep; wake me up if either the apocalypse happens or Yang goes through my stuff." I told Ruby because I'm getting really sleepy.

"Ok, goodnight Snowy. Sleep like a snowflake." Ruby stated with a grin.

"I hate when you say that." I stated closing my eyes to fall asleep. I couldn't help but smile at what she said then hear something come from Yang before I fell asleep.

 **Ruby's POV**

I just told Snow to sleep like a snowflake. I saw his face change before turning and falling asleep.

"Why do you say that to him; he hates it?" Yang asked me.

"It helps him sleep; he can't sleep normally but when I say that he falls asleep smiling every time." I stated smiling

"Really how?"

"It's just something I've always told him."

'And mom use to say that to him' I thought.

 **Hi guys, sorry if this ch feels a bit rushed, I kinda feel like I had to make it up to you people since I forgot some important stuff last time. I also would like to thank a few people for following the story, they are:**

 **Tim46billion**

 **Thelostprimarches**

 **Goddess of Nekos**

 **Dgreen20**

 **Darktyler27**

 **Ajayblaze**

 **An a special thanks to the people who fav the story**

 **Darktyler27**

 **Goddess of Nekos**

 **And to my first Review ever thank you Tim46billion very much**

 **Alexia: Alright, enough with the mushy crap, I'm tired of it.**

 **Ooo and Alex**

 **Alexia:What do you want?**

 **Your an idiot :-p**

 **Alexia: WHAT?!**

 **Ok, bye guys, thank you for reading! Plz fav, follow, and review. Bye :-)**

 **Alexia: Tim you mother***********************

 **(Ooo And if any of you have ideas that you think would be good for this story. Feel free to share. i am always open to ideas.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry this chapter is late. There will be a few chapters like this. This chapter is very crucial for the plot so I had to get it just right. I will try to update sooner next time.**

 **Oh, and I have a new beta reader cause my pal ,Tim, was doing his job wrong. Sooo, say hello to my new beta and friend, Ciara. Say hi Ciara. "HIIII EVERYONE!" - from Ciara.**

 **Ciara's job is to fix any and all mistakes I make on this story. I make ALOT of mistakes. Your human language is so complicated I have trouble.**

 **Anyway enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon does not own RWBY or any of its characters. Only Snow and a few other OCs and the plot itself.**

' _Thought' Snow and Ruby talking through thought._

 **3rd pov**

Ozpin was in his clock tower having a cup of coffee when his computer lights up. It reads Incoming call: Qrow Branwen. Ozpin saw this and sighed while answering the call.

On the screen pops up a man with spiky, grayish silver hair, and gray eyes.

"Ahhh Ozpin. It's been too long my friend." Qrow says.

"Qrow. To what do I owe this unexpected visit." Ozpin replies.

"Ohh you know. Just popping in to say hello to an old friend." Qrow responds.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your 2 students, Ruby and Snow, would it?"

"It has a bit to do with them ,yes. I need you to put them on the same team, Ozpin."

"Yes, Snow told me about the whole 'they feel what the others feels' when we talked. But that just made me want to make sure they aren't. So they don't get the other killed."

The second after Ozpin says this, Qrow starts laughing.

"Hahah, the boy still tells people that." Qrow states still laughing a bit.

"Why is this funny, Qrow?" Ozpin questions confused.

"Because it is untrue."

"Now why would Snow push the matter and say that when it's not true, Qrow."

"He told it because he's been telling people that his whole life." Qrow states getting serious.

"Why?" Ozpin states confused.

"Ever since Snow was little, he was weak, sick, and feeble. When he went to school, kids would pick on him because he was pale and weak. His sisters would always defend him, but they weren't always around him. So one day, Snow came up with the idea that if he told people when he felt pain his sister did too, the bullies wouldn't hurt him. At first the bullies didn't believe him so they continued hitting him. But Ruby was always close enough she could here Snow's thought and get Yang to help him. So the bullies started to think it was true. He has just gotten used to telling that lie. That is why he told it to you, and it was easier because he doesn't know why he has to stay so close to Ruby." Qrow explains in a serious tone.

After Qrow explains why Snow told that lie, he thought about it for a moment.

"Ok that seems reasonable and would explain why he didn't want me to tell Ruby since it's not true." Ozpin states.

"Exactly." Qrow explains.

gOk, but why do you want them to be on the same team?" Ozpin questions.

"Like I said Snow, along with Ruby, don't know why they have to be close to each other ,but they do know what might happen if they stay away for too long." Qrow stated.

"And what might happen if they stay away? What would happen if they're on different teams?" Ozpin asks.

"They could end up dead. You see every time they have stayed apart for too long, they both start to feel both physically and psychologically uncomfortable. One time when Ruby went to school and Snow stayed home sick. Ruby had to stay late for some reason. Throughout the day, the teachers said that Ruby looked off. She keep shivering and looked uncomfortable, but when she stayed late all of a sudden she collapsed from exhaustion and pain. Summer came and got her almost immediately before the school informed her. It turns out the same thing was happening to Snow. When Ruby got close to Snow again, they both started to feel better. Even Snow's sickness disappeared. So if you put them on different teams, your signing their death sentence." Qrow stated very seriously.

The second Ozpin had heard this, he froze. He had never heard of this happening before. He didn't know what to think. He didn't want to know the pain they both must have felt then.

"Does this have anything to do with their auras being fixed?" Ozpin worriedly asked although he knew the answer, he wanted to be 100% sure about this.

"It does infact, it's that exact reason. But don't worry it doesn't affect their ability to fight; if it did, I would have never taught them how to fight." Qrow stated smirking.

"What else do you know about their aura?" Ozpin questioned. He had to know everything about this subject.

"Sadly, I only know very little of the matter. There is only one person who knows all about the matter." Qrow states.

"Who is it?"

"The one person you can't ask." Qrow says slightly frowning.

"It's not-" Ozpin started.

"It is, after all, she had them." Qrow stated smiling a bit.

"Summer Rose." They both stated.

UP NEXT THE FOREST AND TEAMS

 **BumBUMBUUUMMMM**

 **Sorry to cut you off with a small chapter there but when I finished chapter 3, it was WAY to big. I'm talking like 10+ pages. So I decided to cut it to 3 pieces. The next chapter will be about the trial through the woods and teams and all that jazz.**

 **Also this is for all you who pm me and reviewed. First I would like to thank you and say I appreciate all feedback. Except when someone bashes my story, please don't do that.**

 **Second if anyone has any ideas for this story, from who should end up in a relationship (I already have people who have sent me that apparently people wish to know who snow is going to go after) to major plot points, heck, I came up with a lot of the plot talking to my friends about this story. If anyone want to share any ideas please feel free to pm me. I will not judge or criticize your ideas in anyway I'm a very nice person. Right Ciara. Ciara? O well**

 **Another thing. I can't remember who you are, but whoever sent me a pm asking if they could make a picture of Snow and to anyone who wants to do anything like that, feel free! Just send me a link, I would love to check it out.**

 **Ok that's it, thank you all for reading; I hoped you liked it. Good day lovely ladies and gentleman.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Ladies, Gentleman and any species not mentioned. Sorry i'm late posting this. I have some valid reasons tho. I was planing on posting the update a week after my last update but i had some stuff pop up and could find the time to finish i had exams that i need to study for. After that i finally finished the chapter and sent it to my beta who had some of her own stuff going on and writing her own stories so i looked for a new beta so she can work. Someone messaged me who liked this story who was interested in betaing. i sent them the story and they rewrote ch1 ( which is posted and i kinda like but might change back for story reasons) but they haven't beta this chapter after 2 MONTHS ( which get you have a life and stuff you need to do but give a guy a heads up) so after that i decided i would post this chapter unbeta read. Which means there are going to be a lot of grammar mistakes. So please don't yell saying "This is spelled wrong" or "This isn't right grammar" i know and i get it.**_

 _ **On a side note i need a new beta if anyone is interested. I need someone with grammar and spelling skills. If anyone is interested PM me.**_

 _ **Also if you have any story ideas you think are good please PM me. I have the plot laid out but some details can be add. Im open to all ideas**_

 _ **Anyways on with the story. ENJOY!**_

 _ **Warning: Dragon does not own any of the characters or RWBY. He only owns Snow and the plot surrounding Snow**_

 _The next day_

"Snowy come on we need to get going." That is the first thing i hear. the sound of my sister whining just what i need to wake me up.

"I don't want to train today." I responded still half asleep and feeling kinda lazy today.

"Snowy we are going to get in trouble." Ruby whins again.

"Don't care. Qrow can wait." I respond quickly

"Snowy we're not in-" Ruby tries again

"Shhh sweepy time" i say cutting her off.

"Yang i need help." i hear Ruby say still whining.

"Snow this is your only warning i'm going to give you." I hear Yang say. With that tone alone i can tell she is smirking.

"Don't care for your warnings." I respond with a yawn.

"Okay but i warned you." Yang stated. The second she said that i instantly knew what she was going to do.

"No wait Yang im..." I stated quickly opening my eyes. The next thing i know i'm thrown in the air a couple feet. I instantly flip around in the air and land on my feet in a crouch with Yang and Ruby to my back. I turn around and glare at my sisters to see Yang wearing her usual clothes and her arms are crossed while she has a smirk and Ruby wearing her usual clothes her hands behind her back and she is just smiling.

"What the heck. You could have woken me up a different way like i don't know shaking me like normal siblings do. NOT THROWING ME IN THE AIR AGAIN!" I stated a bit too loud because some other students turned and looked at us but i didn't care it's none of their business.

" I warned you" Yang stated shrugging. At that i glared more.

"You could have just flip me over." I stated calming down a bit. I knew there would be no point in arguing about this with Yang since we have had it multiple times before.

"Here go get dress me and Ruby will be waiting in the locker room." Yang stated tossing me my bag with my cloths in it. i catch the bag and turn and walk to the bathroom.

When i got in the bathroom i put on my black long sleeve shirt on the back of it it had my symbol, my black jeans with a white belt, i put on my white and black shoes, and lastly i put on my white cloak that belonged to my mom. I was about to zip up the bag when i noticed an envelope on the bottom.

'Weird i don't remember packing this.' i thought confused

'What going on Snowy?' i heard Ruby respond in thought.

'I have this envelope in my bag.'

'O it's from dad i got one to.'

'O ok thanks Rubes' I thought gratefully

'No problemo Snowy' Ruby responded cheerfully

I pulled out the envelope and opened it and pulled out the letter and opened it it read,

 _Dear Snow_

 _I heard about you and Ruby getting into Beacon early and wanted to tell you that i knew that you and your sister were always something special even tho you didn't always see it. I know you two will do great.I left something in the envelopes for you and your sister. Your mother always had 2 leather necklace she keep hidden each one with a pendant with a rose on it. I once asked her why she had to of the exact same pendants she said "They're not the same they are 2 pendants that look the same and made at the same time but tell 2 different stories, they are twin roses." I think she would want you two to have them._

 _Love Dad_

At the end of the letter i had the biggest grin ever. I looked in the envelope to see a leather necklace with a rose pendant like the letter said. i pulled it out so that the pendant dangled in front of my eyes but then i noticed something on the back. On the back there was a snowflake carved into it. I instantly knew mom had carved it into the back from the way it looked. I couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed when i saw it. i put it on and slid it underneath my black shirt and i folded up the letter and put it into my pocket. But at that moment some guy with burnt orange hair, indigo eyes, black shirt with armour on top of hit with 2 guys behind him.

"Awww lookie here guys it's the young wannabe show off." The guy with orange hair states. As soon as he says that i stiffen and knew i had to get out of there before something bad happens.

"Sorry i'll just get out of your way." I state with a straight face and monotone voice and start to walk out when one of his friends stops me

"Awww where you going we're just being friendly, say how did a 16 year old get into a school like this so early? Did mommy and daddy buy you a way in." The orange hair guy stated. i knew what he was doing. he was trying to get me to lash out and then he could hit me and say it was self defense or something. I have dealt with these kind of people before.

"No i guess i just got lucky. Now if you will excuse me i have to go meet my sisters." I stated still showing no emotion. I pushed past the 3 guys and made my way to the door.

"Sisters hmm. I wouldn't mind 'meeting' them either would be lots of fun." The orange hair guy stated with a sly tone. I immediately stopped at the door.

"Yeah i saw him with these 2 girls earlier when they were trying to wake him up one looked a like him alone more feminine and the other was some blonde chick." one of the orange haired guys said.

"O a blonde that will be fun and easy and the other chick will probably weak like her brother." The orange hair guy stated with a smirk. That statement pissed me off.

"Excuse me." i whisper just barely holding back.

"Oo i think he's a bit slow, I said your sisters are probably weak and pathetic." The orange hair guy stated with an arrogant smirk.

"You have five seconds to take that back or else i'm going to make you." i stated in a monotone voice with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Oooo he's going to make us. what are you going to do call mo-" one of the guys friends started but didn't finished because i kicked his feet out from under him. while his in the air falling i raise my right foot and bring it down on his chest knocking the wind out of him. One of the other guys tried to punch me in the face but i ducked down and kicked him in the side with enough force to send him flying into the wall. I turned to face the orange hair guy who throw a punch at my face but i caught it and squeezed down hard.

"Listen i don't care if you make fun of me hell i would prefer it opposed to someone who can't handle it. But you never NEVER make fun of someone i care about clear." I stated with a straight face in a pissed off tone.

"Listen i don't-" He started but didn't finish as i gripped his arm and flipped him over with him landing on his back knocking the wind out of him as i twisted his arm to the point it threaten to break.

"CLEAR!" I shouted in a serious tone.

"Ow ok fine man." The orange hair guy stated. After he stated that i let go walked over him, picked up my bag and walked out of the bathroom.

Once i left the bathroom i noticed some people looking at the bathroom probably hearing some of the stuff that happened but i just ignored them and walked over to the locker room to go find my sisters. Once i was inside i saw Ruby by her locker with yang. I noticed beside them was a girl with orange hair and emerald eyes talking a lot to a guy with black hair and a pink highlights and pink eyes. When i managed to get to where Ruby and Yang where the pair next to them walked off.

"Hey Snowy everything alright?" Ruby turned and asked me with a concerned look.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be." I stated confused.

"A few minutes ago i got a bad feeling usually the one i get when something makes you mad. So are you alright." She questioned again

"Yeah just dealt with some bullies it's fine i promise." i stated with a smile

"Okie dokey." Ruby stated with a chipper tone after which she turned to her locker that had her and my scythe in it. I put it in there so i wouldn't forget it….again.

"Sooo you seem awfully chipper this morning Ruby a bit more so then when that girl asked Snow to dance a few years ago." Yang stated with a smirk which i knew she was getting back at me for the whole shoe incident the other day.

"You trip over and flip a table one time and you're not allowed to forget it." I groaned.

"Aww cheer up Snowy it wasn't that bad." Ruby stated to me

"You and I have two very definitions of bad Rubes." I sighed

"Anyways i'm just dont have to have awkward conversations with anyone i just get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby stated hugging Crescent Rose making some weird sound.

"Just remember Ruby there are other people here going through the same thing. To grow up you're going to have to meet new people and make new friends." Yang stated

"Ugggg you sound just like dad." Ruby mumbled putting Crescent Rose down.

"She might have a point there Rubes. It wouldn't hurt to try and make some friends." I stated

"Not you to Snowy. and what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly what does meeting people to help me grow up i drink milk." Ruby stated and the last bit proudly while crossing her arms.

"Nevermind the fact that it was dad and Qrow that made you start doing that." I mumbled so Ruby wouldn't hear me.

"What about when we form teams?" Yang stated trying to prove something.

"I don't know me and Snowy will just be on your team i guess." Ruby stated with her back turned to Yang.

"Maybe you two should try to be on someone else's team." Yang stated messing with her hair.

"Yaanng." I started glaring a bit at my sister who didn't want to be on a team with me and Ruby.

"My dearest sister Yang are you saying you don't want to be on the same team as your little brother and sister." Ruby stated staring down Yang using what i have deemed the 'Mother' voice. I mean seriously she sound a lot like mom with that tone.

"Whaaaaaat no way. i just thought it would help you two break out of your shells." Yang stated trying to play it off.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I stated raising my eyebrow

"Yeah we don't need to break out of our shells that absolutely-" Ruby started.

"Ridiculous there is no way…." That Jaune guy stated going on about how he lost his locker or something. When he said that Ruby, Yang and I just started at him for a sec.

"Ok first of all I don't have a shell that i need to break out of and second of what gave you the idea that i need to do that?" I questioned Yang

"Well all you do is usually hang around Ruby. I get that you need to but still its kinda wierd." Yang stated

"How is that weird?" Me and Ruby said at the same time.

"I don't know gezz." Yang stated

I was about to say something when i overheard Jaune hitting on the spoiled ice queen from yesterday. It was pissing me off a little bit i don't know why. I noticed that Yang and Ruby were listening to Jaune hit on the ice queen who i remember her name is Weiss and some red hair girl in some armour named Pyrrha. After a while Pyrrha threw her spear at Jaune making him stick to the wall. After that Pyrrha and Weiss walked past him ,Pyrrha grabbed her spear and apologized. Ruby, Yang and I decided to go help him.

"Having trouble there lady killer." Yang stated trying to lighten the mood i think.

"I don't understand my dad said all women look for is confidence." Jaune said sadly when Ruby reached out a hand to help her up.

"I don't think that entirely true but then again i've never had a problem like this." I stated crossing my arms thinking.

"You've gotten girls before? Can you give me some advice?" Jaune asked hopefully with a pleading expression.

"O no i meant i've never actually seen someone romantically or anything like that." i quickly explain.

"Besides i don't think _Snow Angel_ was a great person to try it on." Yang stated.

After that Ruby helped Jaune to his feet and walked off with me right behind them.

After me and Ruby went and got our weapons we made our way to Beacons cliff. once there we notice there was assigned spot on these platforms we were supposed to stand on. The one that was left was a platform double the size of the other ones and had 2 beacon symbols on it. The scary witch lady from the other day pointed out that me and Ruby were supposed to stand on it. The platform was in between Yang and Jaune. Once i stepped on it i could tell from the vibrations it was basically a giant spring board.

"For years you all have been trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Professor Ozpin stated with a cup of coffee by the smell.

"Im sure many of you have heard a rumor about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to the rumors. Each of you will be given teammates today." The scary lady stated which caused Ruby to freak out a little.

"You will have teams of 4 and they will be with you for the rest of your time at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well with." Ozpin stated causing Ruby to freak out a bit more but confused me. I saw the number of people on the platforms and there are an odd number.

"That being stated the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin stated which cause Ruby to freeze

"However-" Ozpin stated getting everyone's attention

"Thanks to some recently new information that has been presented to me there has been a slight change and exception to these rules. Miss and Mr Rose will be counted as one person so they will be on a team of 5 and the first person either of them make eye contact with will be there partner." Ozpin stated as his pointed out to us.

'Oooo so that's why we're on the same spring board' i thought

'Wait springboard?' Ruby thought back

'Yep i think they're going to launch us'

'That sounds kinda fun. At least we are still on the same team.'

'Yeah i didn't think my lie would work' I thought

'What lie?' Ruby questioned

'Ooo look important stuff we are missing' i thought trying to make up for my slip

'Fine you win this time Snowy' Ruby grumbled i couldn't help but smirk a little. Ruby always hated it when i lied or didn't tell her everything.

"-you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path. each group of partners will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will regard that item as well as your standing appropriately. Are there any questions." Ozpin stated in a professor like tone.

"Yeah um sir?" Jaune tried raising his hand

"Good now take your positions." Ozpin stated quickly. we all started to take our positions me and Ruby mirrored each other. We used to do that all the time when our uncle was training us to annoy him a little but over time it just became a habit that showed occasionally. As we were waiting to be launched Jaune was asking questions but i wasn't really paying attention. Ruby and I looked at Yang who just winked at us and put on her shades after which she was launched.

'Why do i feel like i'm going to regret this.' i thought

'Don't say that this will be fun' Ruby thought with a grin on her face a second later we were launched into the air. Yep definitely going to regret this.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Goodbye and im sorry

Hi guys. Look im sorry i havent updated this story and im also sorry to say i wont be. I just cant get any farther in the story and i dislike what is going on and what i had planned. If you where here for the story i apologize. For those who wish to continue seeing my writing i have a new account that is co owned with a friend of mine. We will be writing RWBY fanfics there. it is called dragonandpandawriters . I should have a story up there later today. Check it out if your intrested. And thank you all for supporting my story when i was writing it. Love you all


End file.
